Aishiteru, Rukia!
by Tie19
Summary: Hari valentine sebentar lagi. Rukia yang merasakan bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan Ichigo, berniat memberikan coklat buatannya ke Ichigo. Tapi, ada apa di hari valentine? R


Aishiteru, Rukia!

A/N: Yohoho.. Akhirnya aku ngepost fic ini di ffn. Sebelomnya, aku ngepost di notes FB. Memperingati hari ulang tahunku yang ke-12, aku ngepost ini di hari ulang tahunku (19 September). HYAHAHAHAHAHAAA~!! *dihajar Di-chan*

BLEACH punya Kubo Tite sensei~ Huwaaa~ Bukan punyaku sama sekali~ *nangis sambil peluk-peluk Piyo*

ENJOY!

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~!!**

Ichigo memencet alarmnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Dia mengusap kepalanya, lalu matanya tertuju ke arah kalender. Ah, tanggal 10 Februari.

Ichigo lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi (ya iyalah! masak mau makan?). Selesai mandi, Ichigo langsung berganti baju dan bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Tiba-tiba Ichigo dikejutkan oleh suara "maut" dari ayah "terkutuk"-nya.

**"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** teriak Isshin sambil berusaha menendang Ichigo. Ichigo menghindari serangan itu dan melempar (?) Isshin ke bawah lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Ayah, apa-apaan sih? Pagi-pagi udah ganggu!" teriak Ichigo sewot.

"Good job! **ITU BARU ANAKKU!!!!**" kata Isshin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas.

_Dasar ayah yang aneh!_ pikir Ichigo. Ichigo lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan kebawah.

"Pagi, Ichi-nii! Makan roti dulu, tuh!" kata Yuzu sambil menunjuk roti bakar yang dia buat. Ichigo tersenyum lalu memakan roti itu sampai habis.

"Aku berangkat dulu, ya!" pamit Ichigo sambil berjalan keluar.

Di jalan, dia kebetulan berpapasan dengan Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Rukia dan Renji.

"Pagi, Kurosaki-kun!" sapa Inoue ceria. Ichigo membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Oh, iya, Kurosaki-kun tahu tidak, 4 hari lagi itu hari apa?" tanya Inoue manja. Ichigo lalu mulai berfikir.

"4 hari lagi? Hari valentine, kan?" tebak Ichigo dijawab dengan anggukan Inoue. Renji terlihat bingung.

"Ichigo, hari valentine tu apa sih?" bisik Renji sambil menyodok perut Ichigo.

"Memangnya di Soul Society nggak ada Valentine?" tanya Ichigo. Renji lalu berfikir dengan otak monyet (?) nya dan mengerti.

"Ah, iya, aku ingat.." kata Renji.

Rukia lalu menatap wajah Ichigo. Entah kenapa, setiap menatap wajah Ichigo, hati Rukia selalu berdebar-debar.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di SMA Karakura.

"Good morning Ichigo~~!" teriak Keigo dengan lebay. Dia melompat dan berusaha memeluk (?) Ichigo, tapi gagal karena "itu"-nya ditendang Tatsuki.

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Keigo sambil guling-guling di lantai. Ichigo dan lainnya langsung tertawa.

"Dasar Keigo!" desah Ihcigo sambil meletakkan tasnya di mejanya. Rukia juga meletakkan tasnya di mejanya yang berada di samping kanan meja Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-san, ayo, sini!" panggil Inoue sambil melambaikan tangannya. Rukia segera berjalan ketempat Inoue yang sedang berkumpul bersama Tatsuki, Chizuru dan Michiru.

"Oya, Tatsuki-chan mau memberi coklat ke siapa besok?" tanya Inoue. Wajah Tatsuki memerah.

"Inoue, 'kan valentine masih 4 hari lagi?" tanya Chizuru.

"Biar saja, 'kan nggak apa-apa~" kata Inoue sambil tersenyum centil.

"Mu.. Mungkin ke Renji..," jawab Tatsuki kemudian. "Kalau kamu?"

"Sudah jelas ke Ishida-kun~!!" jawab Inoue ceria (Inoue ceria mulu nih). Chizuru lalu melirik ke arah Rukia.

"Kalau kamu, Rukia?" tanya Chizuru. Rukia terkejut. Wajahnya memerah. Rukia lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Yakin? Yakin nggak mau ngasih ke siapa-siapa?" tanya Tatsuki. Rukia mengangguk.

"Yah, Kuchiki-san nggak asyik!" keluh Inoue.

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~!**

Bel masuk berbunyi. Tak lama kemudian Ochi-sensei masuk dan memulai pelajaran.

* * *

Ichigo berjalan bersama Renji. Mereka berdua membawa setumpuk kertas hasil ujian yang akan diberikan ke Ochi-sensei.

"Hmm.. Menurutmu, valentine besok aku bakal dapat coklat dari siapa?" tanya Renji. Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Hm.. Kalo kamu?" tanya Renji lagi.

"Mana kutahu? Orang valentine masih 4 hari lagi?!" kata Ichigo.

"Hmm.. Kayaknya, kamu bakal dapat coklat dari si Rukia, deh...," kata Renji santai. Ichigo yang terkejut malah terpeleset.

SRAK!

GUBRAK!

Ichigo terjatuh dan menabrak seseorang.  
"Aduh!" rintih Ichigo. Ichigo lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Rupanya, dia menabrak Rukia.

"Ichigo? Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia khawatir. Wajah Ichigo memerah. Setelah sadar, Ichigo langsung menggeleng.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok!" kata Ichigo sambil berdiri. Tiba-tiba, tangan lembut Rukia menyentuh pipi kirinya.

"Luka, nih...," kata Rukia khawatir. Wajah Ichigo bertambah merah.

"Lho, Ichigo, kenapa wajahmu merah? Sakit?" tanya Renji khawatir. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Ah, ya, Rukia, aku harus segera menyerahkan soal-soal ini ke Ochi-sensei... Maaf ya!" kata Ichigo sambil meninggalkan Rukia.

Rukia terduduk dan melihat Ichigo yang berjalan menjauh.

_Kurasa.. Aku menyukai Ichigo.. Lebih baik, besok aku memberikan coklat padanya..._ batin Rukia sambil tersenyum perlahan-lahan. Rukia lalu erdiri dan memasuki kelas.

In The Classroom

Rukia berjalan mendekati Inoue, lalu menarik Inoue ke belakang kelas.

"Inoue, aku... Aku memutuskan untuk memberi coklat ke Ichigo...," bisik Rukia ke Inoue. Inoue tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, besok tanggak 13 kau boleh main ke rumahku untuk bikin coklat bersama! Mau kan?" tanya Inoue. Rukia lalu mengangguk senang.

* * *

13 February...

Rukia berjalan menuju apartemennya Inoue. Inoue menyambut Rukia dengan senang.

"Ayo masuk, Kuchiki-san!" kata Inoue sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Rukia masuk ke dapurnya. Rukia terpana melihat peralatan yang ada di dapur.

Ada macam-macam alat dan bahan untuk membuat coklat. Ada milk chocolate, white chocolate, pengaduk dari kayu, panci besar, mangkok besi kecil, cetakan coklat berbentuk hati, dan... Lho? Tabasco?

"Ta.. Tabasco? Buat apa, Inoue?" tanya Rukia. Inoue tersenyum.

"Buat dicampurin di coklat buatanku untuk Ishida-kun! Biar rasanya jadi unik, gitu!" kata Inoue. Rukia terkejut.

"He- Hei! Jangan! Aneh rasanya, nanti...," cegah Rukia. Inoue tersenyum

"Iya, iya.. Aku nggak bakal aneh-aneh, kok!" kata Inoue, lalu memulai memasak coklat bareng Rukia.

* * *

Valentine day..

Rukia mondar-mandir di koridor. Sebetulnya, Ichigo sudah ada didalam kelas, tapi Rukia bingung bagaimana cara memberikan coklat buatannya ke Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang kakak kelas yang membawa coklat masuk kedalam kelas Ichigo.

_Ada apa, ya?_ batin Rukia, lalu mengintip apa yang terjadi lewat sela-sela pintu.

"Em.. Kurosaki-san, ini...," kata gadis itu sambil menyerahkan coklat yang dibawanya ke Ichigo. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, bingung.

"Sebenarnya... Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Kurosaki-san..," kata gadis itu. Ichigo diam, tidak memberi komentar apa-apa. Gadis itu langsung berjalan keluar.

Hati Rukia sakit melihat hal itu. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang! *dihajar*

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~!**

Bel masuk berbunyi. Rukia langsung masuk ke kelas.

Tak lama kemudian, Ochi-sensei memasuki ruang kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

Rukia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalannya pelajaran. Pikirannya hanya tertuju ke Ichigo, Ichigo dan _Ichigo_ saja.

"Em.. Hei, Rukia..," panggil Ichigo. Rukia terkejut. Wajahnya merah merona.

"E... I.. Iya? Apa?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo memutar kepalanya kedepan.

"Kamu dipanggil Ochi-sensei...," kata Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian, seisi kelas tertawa melihat Rukia.

"Hayo Rukia mikirin siapa nih yee..," cibir Renji.

"Berisik tahu, dasar babon..," ejek Hitsugaya.

"Dasar kapten pendek!" balas Renji.

Akhirnya, terjadi perang mulut diantara Hitsugaya dan Renji.

"EHEM!" Ochi-sensei berdehem. Renji dan Hitsugaya diam.

"Hitsugaya-san, Abarai-san, saya mohon... KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI UNTUK SEMENTARA!" bentak Ochi-sensei. Renji dan Hitsugaya langsung berjalan keluar kelas.

"Huh, dasar, gara-gara kamu, 'kan, Baboon Queen..," cibir Hitsugaya diluar kelas.

"Dasar CEBOL!" balas Renji.

"Nanas!"

"Kapten sok cool!"

"Monyet idup!" (sori buat Silver-kun~)

"Dasar cewek! Cowok mini! MIKROORGANISME!" (keterlaluan!)

"APA!?" teriak Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dalam wujud shinigaminya.

"TERIMALAH INI! SOTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARU!!!!" teriak Hitsugaya. Dalam hitungan detik, terciptalah patung es Renji yang bergaya peace (?).  
Hitsugaya lalu bersender di tembok sambil menunggu bel istirahat berbunyi.

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~!**

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Renji yang mencair tiba-tiba berjalan ke kelas, mengambil makanan lalu berjalan ke atap untuk makan barengan.  
Keigopun menyeret Ichigo dengan semangat ke atap.

Seperti biasa, Chad, Ichigo, Keigo, Tatsuki, Renji, Mizuiro, Rukia, Inoue dan yang lainnya (Tie lupa) makan siang di atap sekolah.

Tatsuki lalu berjalan mendekati Renji.

"Renji.. Anu.. Aku.. Aku..," kata Tatsuki terbata-bata. Renji menoleh.

"Aku.. Aku ingin memberikan coklat ini padamu..," kata Tatsuki lagi. Renji tersenyum dan mengambil coklat itu.

"Aku sayang kamu..," kata Renji sambil mengecup kening Tatsuki.

Tiba-tiba, Hinamori menggeser duduknya ke sebelah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya terkejut.

"Hinamori..? Ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ini.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku juga mau memberikan coklat ke Hitsugaya-kun..," kata Hinamori sambil memberikan coklatnya ke Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tersenyum dan menerima coklat itu.

"Makasih, ya..," kata Hitsugaya lembut. Wajah Hinamori memerah.

Rukia hanya diam melihat mereka. Dia lalu menekuk lututnya.

_Kapan, ya, aku bisa memberikan coklatku pada Ichigo..._ pikir Rukia. Tiba-tiba, Rukia dikejutkan oleh Inoue yang berdiri tiba-tiba. Inoue lalu berjalan ke arah Ishida.

"Ishida-kun! Ini coklat buatanku untukmu! Diterima ya?" kata Inoue sambil menjulurkan coklatnya ke Ishida. Ishida menatap coklat itu.

"Kau tidak menambahkan yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanya Ishida. Inoue mengangguk pasti. Ishida tersenyum.

"Terimakash, ya..," kata Ishida. Inoue mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo dan Keigo berdiri.

"Rukia, kami mau ke kelas, kamu mau ikut?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk dan berdiri, mengikuti Ichigo dan Keigo dari belakang.

Setibanya dikelas, mereka terkejut melihat tumpukan coklat yang ada di meja Ichigo.

"Waaww! Ichigo dapat banyak~!!" kata Keigo. Ichigo langsung menatap Keigo.

"Kalo kamu mau, ambil aja satu..," kata Ichigo. Keigo mengangguk dan mengambil satu diantara coklat itu. Ichigo lalu menoleh ke arah Rukia.

"Rukia, kamu mau?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sudah, makan saja coklat-coklat itu sendirian!" kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari mulut Rukia. Hal itu membuat Ichigo dan Keigo terkejut.

"Ruki-" Kata-kata Ichigo terputus saat Rukia berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Entah kenapa, Rukia merasa marah, sangat marah.

* * *

In the Classroom, Last period..

Ichigo menatap ke arah mejanya. Dia memikirkan Rukia terus. Dia bingung, Rukia tidak mau menyapanya dari waktu istirahat tadi.

Rukia malah memperhatikan Renji yang sedang makan sesisir pisang sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, apakah kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di papan tulis?" tanya Ochi-sensei. Ichigo diam.

"Kurosaki?" pangil Ochi-sensei. Ichigo tetap diam.

Secara reflek, Renji melempar 1 sisir pisang dari 50 sisir pisang yang dia bawa (baca: dia curi) dari kebun tetangganya. Pisang itu tepat mengenai kepala Ichigo.

"ASTAGFIRULLAH! INALILLAHI! ALLAHUAKBAR! SUBHANALLAH! TOBAT!!" teriak Ichigo yang terkejut. Seisi kelas sweat drop.

Renji malah nari monkey di depan kelas.

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!**

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Seisi kelas langsung berhamburan keluar.

Rukia berjalan sendirian. Sesampainya dirumahnya, Rukia hanya berganti baju, meletakkan tas dan dia pergi lagi sambil membawa coklat buatannya.

Rukia berjalan menyusuri kota Karakura. Tak lama kemudian, dia sampai di suatu tempat yang sepi.

Rukia lalu duduk disana. Tanpa sadar, dia mematahkan coklat buatannya.

"Ichigo, maafkan aku..," gumam Rukia. Airmata meleleh dari pipinya.

"Dan aku... Aku benar-benar sudah patah hati.. Hiks..," isak Rukia. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangan kanan Rukia yang memegang coklat itu.

Krauk!

Rukia terkejut mendengar suara itu. Dia lalu menoleh, ternyata... Ichigo yang menarik tangan Rukia, dan memakan coklat itu.

"I.. Ichigo?" gumam Rukia. Ichigo malah mengunyah coklat itu dengan santai.

"Hei, coklat buatanmu ini enak banget..," kata Ichigo.

"Ta-tapi.. Ngapain kamu disini? Ini udah sore!" kata Rukia. Ichigo hanya tersenyum.

"Dasra, kukira kamu ngambek..," kata Ichigo. Rukia menatap Ichigo.

"Te.. Tentu saja ngambek!" kata Rukia sambil melipat tangannya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu, kamu.. Kenapa makan coklatku? Kenapa nggak makan coklat yang tadi aja?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum _lagi_ .

"Dasar bodoh.. Aku hanya mau makan kalau itu buatanmu..," kata Ichigo. Wajah Rukia memerah.

Ichigo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Tak lama kemudian, bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut.

"Aishiteru, Rukia..."

* * *

~THE END!!~

* * *

Tie: *nyengir*

Di-chan: "Wajah lo mirip setan..,"

Tie: *ngakak ndiri*

Di-chan: "Hiiiyy... Seremm...,"

Tie: "Hah.. Aku geli tadi pagi pas sahur..,"

Ina: "Kenapa? SMS-ku?"

Tie: "Bukan! Bapakku 'kan bangunin aku, terus ngucapin selamat ulang tahun, terus bilang "Yok, tiup lilin..," Gitu..,"

Di-chan: "Apa yang lucu?"

Tie: "Waktu aku jalan ke meja makan, eh, bisa-bisanya ada lilin biasa nyala di depan ibuku, terus aku disuruh niup!"

Di-chan: "Owalah, Agus, Agus..,"

Ina: "Oke, dah.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!!" *nyebar konfeti*

Tie: "E.. DI-CHAN! Sebelum makin gaje, tutup aja, cepet~!!"

Di-chan: "Oke dah... Pokoknya, REVIEW!"


End file.
